Ways To Say Je T'Aime
by WhoseToSay
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has been in love with Blaine Anderson since the moment they met. He just didn't know it. But you could tell by the words he said.
Sebastian/Blaine; 1000 words; for **Seblaine Spring Fling** ; prompt: 100 Word Drabbles, "I said 'I love you' about a million times. Maybe not the actual words, but in every other way." ~ Ruth Ahmed; Inspired by a list on Tumblr: One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'.

* * *

Sebastian had always hated rain. And right now it was making the first day of school that much worse. He truly missed his school in France. His only blessing was that he brought an umbrella.

"Shit."

Oh, and Blaine Anderson. Sebastian turned to face the voice of the boy who forgot to bring one and needed to walk home. He then did something out of character.

"Here, you can borrow mine."

Blaine hesitated.

"It's okay, I can wait to be picked up inside."

Blaine thanked him and walked off. Now slightly wet, Sebastian had never been more grateful for rain.

* * *

Blaine was now more stressed out than he ever has before in his life. If he didn't pass his next French exam then he couldn't compete with the Warblers at Sectionals.

"Je- Je tame?"

"That's not how you pronounce it."

Blaine jumped at the voice and then glared when Sebastian laughed at him.

"Good thing you have me, I'll help you study."

"Didn't you have lacrosse practice?"

Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders as he explained, "Yeah, but where would the Warblers be without their fearless leader?"

He rolled his eyes at his friend but Blaine was thankful none the less.

* * *

"Netflix and chill? ;)"

Blaine chuckled at the text as he was used to his friend's flirtatious personality. This text usually meant that Sebastian had some new movie to show Blaine and he had to come over immediately.

"On my way! ;)"

The movie ended up being over three hours long and they were both well asleep by the time it was over. To their surprise, it had snowed overnight.

"Take my jacket, it's cold outside! Just don't make a habit of taking my things," Sebastian joked. Blaine blushed at the comment as Sebastian practically forced him into his Columbia University hoodie.

* * *

Dalton Academy was hosting Regionals and Blaine couldn't have been more excited about the performance. So Sebastian was confused as to why there was a deflated looking Blaine sitting on the Academy's front steps.

"Hey Killer, we won! You should look happier."

Blaine gave him a sad smile instead of responding as Sebastian sat down next to him.

"They forgot to come again," Blaine stated after a while and Sebastian knew what this meant.

"I'll walk you home," Sebastian suggested.

Blaine just laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"No, just sit here with me for awhile."

And so he did.

* * *

It had become customary to watch movies every other Friday and to spend the night. That is, until Blaine started seeing Kurt from New Directions. They had met at Regionals but Sebastian hadn't thought anything of it until it broke tradition.

"Are you sure it's okay that I take a rain check for tonight?" Blaine's voice sounded worried over the phone.

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry about me. Go and enjoy your date."

"Thank you Bastian, you're the best! I promise I won't forget next time."

And with that, the call was over. Sebastian just hoped Blaine actually meant it.

* * *

Sebastian has Blaine's number as the loudest ringtone on his phone. He wouldn't admit it but he didn't want to miss a call or a text while he was asleep. Especially when Blaine had one of _those_ nights.

"I hope I didn't wake you" were the first words Sebastian heard.

"No, it's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

After a while, Sebastian asked Blaine if he had another nightmare. He knew his beating from years ago still affected him. As Blaine confirmed, Sebastian didn't wonder why he hadn't called Kurt instead. He was just thankful Blaine still found comfort in him.

* * *

After another rather explosive fight with Kurt, all Blaine wanted to do was stay in bed for the rest of the day. He knew Kurt wasn't exactly Sebastian's biggest fan but his lack of trust in him truly hurt Blaine.

A knock on the door interrupted Blaine's train of thought and he was surprised to see Sebastian on the other side.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"You live on the other side of Westerville," Blaine pointed out but Sebastian just shrugged.

"You sounded off on the phone so I came."

Blaine simply smiled. Sebastian always knew when Blaine needed him.

* * *

Sebastian hated Kurt Hummel. He wanted to cut Kurt down to size and show him how much of a terrible person he actually was. But more importantly, Sebastian wanted to undo all the damage he did to Blaine's heart.

"I just don't get why he did it, you know? Did I do something wrong? Am I not attractive enough?"

Blaine used to be such a confident person and this just broke Sebastian's heart. He didn't know how Kurt was able to make such a wonderful guy doubt himself. Sebastian just held Blaine as he cried.

"No, I think you're beautiful."

* * *

Prom had finally arrived and Blaine had bounced back. Despite what Blaine had experienced, Sebastian was able to convince him that he deserved some fun. He had to go all out as a result.

Even going as friends, Sebastian still did follow through with everything. He picked Blaine up, took him to dinner, and when a slow dance came on Sebastian took his hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

That earned Sebastian the biggest smile of the night. As the song ended, Sebastian had gained enough courage to give Blaine a light kiss on the lips, which was happily returned.

* * *

Finals eventually rolled around at the end of May. This meant that Sebastian and Blaine were back to studying at the Anderson house. Of course, this also meant Blaine butchering Sebastian's favorite language.

"Je tame," Blaine read out of his textbook.

"Killer, we've been over this. It's 'Je t'aime'."

At this, Blaine gave his boyfriend a cheeky smile.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."

Sebastian chuckled as he kissed Blaine gently.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"Je t'aime aussi, Sebastian Smythe."

"Ehh your accent could use some work," Sebastian laughed as he dodged a couch pillow.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I originally posted all these drabbles on separate chapters like I did for AO3 but I quickly realized that that format probably wasn't the best for this fanfiction website. So I reposted it all on one chapter. Also, for clarification, the underlined text are the ways to say 'I love you' from the Tumblr list.


End file.
